The Bullet in the Brain
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para CookiesChocolateCandy, ¡feliz mayoría de edad! Situado en "The Bullet in the Brain", ¿por qué Booth agacha la cabeza al ver a Brennan colocarse la concha en la oreja? Pensamientos de Booth


Regalo de cumpleaños para **CookiesChocolateCandy**, ¡feliz mayoría de edad!

Es bastante corto pero aún así espero que te guste. Me quedé intrigada después del primer capítulo del francotirador cuando Booth agacha la cabeza al ver a Brennan colocarse la concha en la oreja, como si se sintiera avergonzado. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Una idea al respecto.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.**  
><strong>

**The Bullet in the Brain**

-Entonces todo ha salido bien, ¿no? –pregunta Hannah desde el baño.

-Yo no diría tanto… -comienzo, dejándome llevar por la ligera sensación de amargura que siento en la boca del estómago-. Broadsky se ha escapado, no lo he podido detener. Y además…

-Además ¿qué? –pregunta Hannah mientras se acerca a mí, vestida sólo con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de chándal y no puedo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, apreciativamente.

-Además me he herido –digo señalando mi brazo y mi pierna vendados.

-Heridas de guerra, soldado –sonríe Hannah mientras se acomoda a mi lado.

-Soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas –me lamento.

-Seeley, no eres viejo –Doy un respingo ante aquella palabras, las mismas que Huesos me había dicho hacía apenas un par de meses, durante el caso de las cougar. La voz de Huesos había sido increíblemente dulce, comprensiva, como si fuera una mentira piadosa, a pesar que sé que Brennan no sabe mentir. Hannah me aprieta contra su dulce cuerpo y me besa suavemente en los labios. Me dejo hacer, sabiendo que la cosa no llegará a más dado el estado en el que me encuentro. Y me alegro porque no tengo la cabeza, y sobre todo el corazón, en el juego.

Siento a Hannah dormirse a mi lado y anhelo que por fin los calmantes hagan su efecto y pueda caer en brazos de Morfeo. Y mientras espero revivo la escena en el Diner.

_Huesos __sonreía suavemente pero se notaba en su mirada que estaba feliz porque se había demostrado que su padre era inocente. _

_Yo estaba sentado frente a ella, como siempre, contando el relato de mi encuentro con Broadsky. Cuando lo terminé, me miró y me dijo que debería haberle dejado que me acompañara._

_Le m__entí, parece que últimamente no hago otra cosa, cuando le dije que quería hablar con Jake a solas. No es del todo mentira pero tampoco es toda la verdad. No quería que Huesos me acompañara, no quería que la dispararan, no soportaba la idea de que la hirieran._

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan aterrado cuando dispararon a Hannah y me preocupa aunque procuro desterrar ese pensamiento, como tantos otros, a un pequeño rincón de mi cabeza.

_De repente Max dijo que tenía__ que tomar un taxi al aeropuerto y Huesos se fue con él, Caroline se marchó a hacer papeleo y me encontré solo en la cafetería._

_En ese momento m__iré a través de la ventana, vi a Huesos hablar con su padre y no pude evitar maravillarme de todo lo que había cambiado._

_"__No puedo cambiar."_

_Sus palabras del mayo pasado resonaron en mi cabeza pero las desterré al rincón. Ella había cambiado pero no importaba. Yo había pasado página._

_Mientras Max se marchaba en el taxi miré__ a Huesos colocar en su oreja la enorme concha que parecía haberle regalado su padre. Sonreía como una niña que cree oír el mar y entonces lo sentí, con la misma certeza que cuando interrogo a un sospechoso que sé culpable. Ella pasará página, encontrará a alguien, será feliz. Y yo no la retendré._

Noto una punzada en mi pecho que no pueden aliviar los calmantes. Me siento avergonzado. Porque cuando sentí que Huesos encontraría a alguien mi primer pensamiento no fue "no la retendré". Mi primer pensamiento fue "Quiero ser yo. Tenía que haber sido yo".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que te haya gustado.

**Nota de la autora 2**: Estoy planeando un minific de 3 capítulos deliciosamente M pero no lo subiré hasta tenerlo completado.

**Los comentarios son sumamente agradecidos. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
